The Magic behind Dandelions and Bows: M-Rated Scenes
by Milarqui
Summary: What do Katniss and Peeta do when the curtains get closed to let them explore each other? When they can let their passions and love for each other run wild? M-rated for sexual activities.


**From Chapter 4**

**Shower After The Parade**

"_So... gorgeous..." she whispers, mesmerized at what she is touching, looking directly into my eyes._

"_No more than you, Katniss," I whisper back. Damn, the storm brewing in the thing gray line of her irises is making me struggle just to not take her in my arms and push her into the bathroom and make her scream._

Do that, Mellark,_ Katniss says, growling aloud. I must have voiced that thought through our link. _Take me now into that bathroom and make me scream.

_I snap. I need her. I need to be with her, with no one that can interrupt us, naked, ready to show her how much she means to me by every means at my hand. I grab her face and I kiss her so hard that our lips are probably going to bruise but I do not care, I just grab her and when her arms go around my neck we move to the bathroom where my hands begin working on ridding her of everything that separates her from being entirely naked._

I begin with her bra. I have never dealt with something like this in my life, but most of the complication comes from the fact that I need to keep one hand below her finely toned backside to hold her tight to me as we continue to kiss, not to mention the way her body is twisting against mine, as I can feel her wetness over my stomach. My god, she is so wet, and I want her so much I am going to rip something if I do not get what I need right now.

I find a wall, and I find that I can keep her there without using my hands, so I manage to finally unclasp her bra and I help Katniss out of it, finally breaking our kiss to be able to take a long look at her naked body.

The tempest in her eyes is now rumbling with lightning and thunder and desire, and her chest is now heaving up and down in, letting me see her breasts. They are not big like those of several Merchant girls, but they are big enough for me. They are beautiful and perfect to me. I palm one of them, and Katniss lets out a loud moan that makes me drive into her.

_That was so hot_, I think.

_Think I'm bread, Peeta, use your hands on me as if you were kneading a bread loaf on the making,_ she thinks to me. The arousal in her 'voice' is so enormous that I am amazed she can actually think. Then again, I am incredibly aroused and can think as well, which I am thankful for, because I can actually do what she wants me to do. I carefully begin to knead her breasts, and when my thumbs run over her hard nipples, her eyes roll back, she lets out another moan and her legs close even tighter around my waist. She is getting wetter by the second.

"P... P... Pee... Pee-taa, m-more," she moans.

I do something I have always fantasized with, something that, until yesterday, I would have thought was impossible. My right hand leaves her breast to push her a bit up, and then I lean down and softly suck on her nipple. Her moan of pleasure convinces me of how much of a good idea this was, and I keep sucking and licking while my left hand continues working on her other breast. Her hands, which were already tangled in my hair, pull so much that it hurts a bit, and she pushes my head towards her chest, to make me continue treating her in this way. She gasps when I pull away a bit and lightly blow on her wet nipple, and again when I suck on her other nipple.

"You like that, Katniss?" I ask her, forgoing thinking. Even if thinking is more intimate, I know this way is more intense, it answers to her loud begging for more.

"Yes, Peeta, please, I need more," she replies, panting.

"Is there anything else you want me to do? For example... touch you somewhere else?"

Instead of answering, she grabs my hand and pushes it well below her navel, at the point where our bodies are joined, between her legs. "Here, please."

I palm her over her underwear, marveling at how wet it is already, and she presses herself into my hand.

"There's something else I want to try, Katniss," I growl into her ear, as I let my fingers caress her. "I want to taste you. I want you make you come. I want you to beg for release. Do you want that?"

"Yes," she replies. "Make me come, Peeta. Make me come for you."

I grin, and I slowly lower her to the ground, kissing her body down – paying special attention to her breasts again – before I reach her hips. I pull her panties down and leave her completely bare to my eyes. God, she smells so good down here, I cannot resist it anymore. I need to taste her, I need to feel my lips against hers.

So I kiss her.

~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~

After the very thorough kissing and touching he has put me through, I was already on the verge of orgasm. The feelings his hands awakened in me were brought to a firestorm when he sucked my nipples. I was not sure of how someone doing something babies normally do could be so exciting, but when Peeta did it, it was as if there was a direct connection between my chest and my clit.

And now, when he kisses my clit, it feels as if all of my nervous system has been excited at the same time. I truly feel now like a girl on fire, what Caesar Flickerman called me in the summary of the parade when he saw the costume Cinna and Portia made. I cannot get enough of Peeta kissing and licking me in my most intimate part, and every touch makes me jostle. I feel weak and mushy and unable to control any muscle, and the only reason I have not fallen to the ground is because he has put my legs over his shoulders. My hands may be tangled in his hair, but they might as well be a brush, because they do nothing to support me.

My breathing becomes faster and shorter as Peeta's tongue and lips lavish me with his full attention. It literally becomes impossible to think as the burning builds up inside of me. It is completely overwhelming any possibility I may have of controlling it, and I do not want to control it, I want to come, to explode and be remade by the one I love.

"Please..." I moan. "Please... Peeta!"

"Come for me, Katniss," Peeta replies, his voice so far away that she can hardly hear it. "Come for me."

A wall comes down, and I become undone. Everything becomes white for a few seconds. I let all the air in my lungs go in a wordless scream, and I am left completely boneless. I barely feel anything as I slid down to the ground thanks to Peeta, who also takes care of caressing my body slowly in order to bring me down from my intense orgasm as carefully as possible, which I really welcome, because Peeta has managed to make me feel as if I am flying high in the sky.

_Are you OK?_ Peeta asks me.

_Never better,_ I manage to reply while I recover my sight, bit by bit.

_I must say, when I thought you were a girl on fire, I never thought it would be this literal,_ he says, amused. _You have burned up everything that was flammable in the bathroom, including our undergarments. Looks like I wasn't affected, fortunately._

That comment makes me look, and I notice that the two clothing items Peeta has taken off me have been reduced to cinders.

_So much for their resistance to fire,_ I think.

_They were intended to resist Cinna's fire, not the real one you have just created._

Wait a moment, if my bra and panties have been burned off, then...

I peek down, and I feel the heat pooling again and my cheeks flush when I see he is as naked as I am. At home, when a man is brought to my mother and she has to get him naked, I always leave, flustered at the idea of seeing him. However, here and now, I look at Peeta, at his... cock, and the only feeling I have is passion, because he is so handsome and attractive, and right now I need every ounce of self-control – what remains of what I have after Peeta gave me my first orgasm – to not jump him and make him mine.

_See something you like?_ Peeta asks, amused.

_Hell, yes,_ I reply, unable to look away. He chuckles, and lifts my head so that I am looking at his eyes. He then kisses me again.

_Why don't we have a shower, and then you can decide if you want to do anything?_

I look at him, and I know what I want. I need him, I need to return to him everything he has done to me.

I smile, and I slowly stand up with Peeta's help before slowly pushing him towards the shower. I think my eyes might be showing something, because Peeta's eyes become slightly hardened and the arousal is quite obvious. Once we are inside, I close the door, push the button to start the water and attack his mouth with mine. This time, I am going to set the rules.

~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~

From the moment she pushes me against the shower's wall, I realize that she wants to take charge. I do not mind, I actually want to know what she is going to do. She is actually hot when she takes charge – but, then, she is hot at every point of time – and I figure that letting her do this will be fun. She would not do anything that might actually hurt me.

Her searing kiss makes me feel as if liquid fire is coursing my own veins. Her lips are soft and demanding, and then they pull my lower lip into her mouth for her to carefully bit into. I buck against her, surprised by the sharp spike of pain that actually brings me some pleasure, but then her tongue caresses the part she has bitten and it feels great.

Her hands are on my shoulders, but they soon leave that position to slowly move down, taking on every muscle in my chest and abdomen, exploring every square inch of it. I think she is trying to memorize my entire body with the tips of her fingers. She is taking her time in doing it, though.

She then stops the kiss and decides there are better uses for her mouth, which means she starts to kiss my jaw towards my ear.

_Don't move, Mellark,_ she says in a husky tone that makes me yearn to actually disobey the order, if only to see what she comes up with. _I want you to feel the same as I did. Unable to move from what I am going to do to you. And the more you move, the worse it will be._

I stay immobile, deciding it might be best not to push her buttons.

Of course, it is a struggle to do that when she begins to kiss her way down my neck, and when her right hand stops with its inspection of my body and decides to grab my fully erect cock, slowly moving her hand up and down, aided by the water that is falling down over us, I almost break from my position.

_You like that, Peeta?_ she asks me, amused and aroused, using her mind since her mouth is busy between my neck and shoulder. _Do you like what my hand is doing to you?_

_You're killing me here, Katniss,_ I reply. _ How can you expect me not to move?_

_Be strong, Mellark, and you'll get your reward._

_You are evil_, I say, and she chuckles aloud. She is now exploring my chest with her mouth, paying special attention to my nipples, and her hand is still jerking me off, and if I can't get to move or something in the next few minutes I am going to explode.

_Shhh_, she says, soothingly, as her tongue continues to fly over my chest and nipples. _You are going to like this, I know it._

~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~

I do not know where all of this is coming from. I have never been this forward, much less with a boy. Even if it is Peeta.

Perhaps it is because of my dreams. I was about to have sex with Peeta in that first dream we shared. And also in the second dream. Perhaps they are influencing me, making me want to have sex for real with him, before the Games begin.

But... it feels so good to have control now that I lack it in most parts of my life. To have Peeta under my hands and my mouth. To make him squirm and excite him just like he excites me. To hear him try to breathe as I continue to work him up. To taste his skin as the water runs down our bodies. To feel how he becomes harder under my hand. Hard, hot and soft at the same time.

I continue to move down his body, and I reach his abs. I have seen them before, but now, from a few centimeters, they look even better, more defined. When I kiss him there, I hear his gasp. I do it again, and I get the same reaction. His gasp is bigger when I let my tongue sneak out and lick his navel.

_You are delicious,_ I tell him, enjoying how his muscles feel against my lips and how his cock twitches between my fingers as I slowly pump him.

_Not sure if I'll be able to remain like that for long,_ he replies. I look up to him, and I can tell he is very tense. His eyes are shut close, his teeth are clenching, and his hands are closed in a punch and trembling

I must say, I quite admire his self-control. I told him not to move, and he is obeying the order.

Let's see if I can actually break his resolve.

I kneel, and my eyes are at the same height as his cock. I have seen it earlier, but now that it is a few centimeters from me, I cannot avoid but to be amazed by its size and girth. I let my left hand snake down my body to my own slit and start to play with myself, because this is making me feel just as excited as before, with the same rhythm my right hand is using to massage him. I see that he is starting to leak some white-ish liquid, and I feel curious about it.

I lick it.

~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~MDB~~~

_FUUUUCK!_ I shout when Katniss licks me. It is a hundred times better than any of my fantasies. It is overwhelming to feel her tongue on my cock. The fact that I do not come is less about her and more about my attempts to control myself as long as possible.

_You like it. You like the feeling of my tongue on your cock. And you are mine,_ Katniss says, in a possessive tone that pulses through my body at the rhythm of her voice.

_Yes, I am yours,_ I reply, barely capable of thinking about anything else. Most of my energy is concentrated on not moving, on not dropping to the floor to kiss her deeply or burying my hands into her long black hair, on not exploding too soon.

_I like it, too. I like how you taste, Peeta. And I want to taste more._

I open my eyes, surprised, and look down at Katniss. She is looking at me, her eyes shining with a spark that I know is lust, her mouth just a few centimeters away from my cock, her right hand softly pumping me up and down, her left hand touching her in the same place I kissed her before.

"Katniss?" I ask, surprised.

"I love you, Peeta," she says, and then she opens her mouth and puts my cock inside.

My eyes close and I lean my head back. The feeling of her licking me are nothing compared to this, and as her lips slowly move up and down and she sucks, I break down. I cannot resist it anymore. My hands drop and grab her head, so that I can follow her moves. I cannot believe it. She is actually doing this. Something I dreamed about once. It is... impossible to describe. And she is doing it to me.

I pant. I moan. I tremble. I need release. And the only one that can let me gain it is Katniss Everdeen.

"Katniss!" I say, unable to beg.

_So delicious, Peeta... Hmm, I could do this for a lot of time,_ Katniss says, amused and aroused.

"Katniss! Please! Let me..."

The fact that I have managed to say that, while I feel like my legs are about to give up and that I am going to fall to the ground, and that I am going to explode in little tiny pieces, must be some sort of a record.

_Come for me, Peeta._

That is what I need. I explode. I come into her mouth. Everything outside of this tiny space Katniss and I are sharing disappears. I see white and gold and red. I feel my love for her and her love for me. She gives me everything she can, and I cannot answer, at least not yet, not until I manage to come down and have her in my arms.

When I stop feeling her lips and her tongue on my cock, I drop to my knees and I seek Katniss with my hands, my eyes still blind. I find her rather easily and pull her towards me.

_God, Katniss... Thank you. _

_A pleasure,_ she replies. _I loved doing it, actually. And, well, it also looks like I am not the only one that does something with fire after coming. Shower's now full with water vapor. _

As I slow recover my sight, I see that she is right. A lot of water vapor has accumulated in here. It actually feels quite nice and relaxing after what we have done. I get Katniss to sit on my lap, and I breathe into her hair and her neck.

_Did you get to come, Katniss?_ I ask her, remembering that she was masturbating herself when she began sucking me.

_I did at the same time as you,_ she replies, letting me slowly caress her body.

_Good. I really wanted for you to have another orgasm._ I kiss her neck again. _I love you so much, Katniss._

_I love you too, Peeta,_ she replies as the vapor slowly dissipates and the water still falls down on us.

I love this. The sex is great. But the best thing is to be with Katniss. I do not care if it is just speaking, touching, or even being silent. I want to be with her, and I hope that I will be able to do so for many years, through these stupid Games and further.


End file.
